


Finally Home

by Dustinthemadhattercp



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, F/F, Hand Jobs, Levi and Eren Have Kids, Levi is Kind of an Ass, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mpreg, dont judge me, i uploaded this from another site its an old story so its not up to date with the manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustinthemadhattercp/pseuds/Dustinthemadhattercp
Summary: The cold wouldn't leave him alone. It crawled up his spine, spread from his fingertips down to his toes. Nothing seemed to be able to take it away.--Eren Jaeger never thought that he'd be a single father with three kids.Never in his entire life.Technically, he was married, but he didn't know when the hell his husband, Levi Ackerman would be back.He just, had to hope for the best.





	1. Chapter 1

Cold.

It was always cold; something I had noticed the first night he had left. Eventually, the burning cold faded into numbness that I was forced to deal with every single night. It was unavoidable, even invited at some point or another.

Those were the days that I either hated, or missed him the most. 

The bed was the worst. There, I had nothing to distract me. Not work, not the kids, and not any of the ones whom I called friends. Nothing was stopping me from thinking about him. 

_**Levi Ackerman.**_

That name was burned so far into my skull, that I'm sure it would never be the same again. It was a forbidden name in my household, for if someone were to even come close to uttering it, all hell would break loose. The 5'3, raven-haired, gray-eyed bastard was an unspeakable topic, but always found some way to slither his way into a conversation, into our thoughts, without anyone even speaking a word about him. 

I mean, it's hard to forget a person when you've shared pretty much your whole life with them, including your very own last name. 

Levi Ackerman, the forbidden topic, was my husband. 

My stupid, bastard of a husband who promised he'd be home before dinner one December night, and ended up dropping off the face of the Earth for almost seven years, leaving me with our two newly born twin boys, and our six year old who just wanted to know when her Daddy would be tucking her in, because her Papa knew that only he could put her to sleep at night. 

And even though seven years had passed, I was still unable to get the man out of my mind. Even on the most hectic days, he never left my thoughts, no matter if it was just a simple memory from when we were still college students, binge watching shows on our worn down leather couch in the first apartment we bought together, or if it was just his barely rememberable voice telling me that I needed to get my shit together and be strong for my children, _our children._

There were times like tonight when the cold was much worse. Tonight, it was eerily quiet in the house. My used to be six year old, now thirteen, was out with her friend, probably looking for her father like she had been ever since she understood the situation, despite my protests. Her brothers, almost seven, were with their Aunties Mikasa and Annie shopping for new school clothes for the upcoming fall. 

At the house was just me, Eren Jaeger-Ackerman, staring blankly at a boiling pot of water, the numbing cold eating away at my skin the more the time passed. I was attempting to make spaghetti, just how the kids liked it, but it seemed my mind had other plans. 

The bubbling water was mocking me, taunting me on how I couldn't even do one simple task without thinking of him. Finally, I just gave up on the idea of making the pasta dish altogether and I shut off the stove. I still had thirty minutes before the kids came home, I could start the pasta in a little bit.

I decided to just clear my mind in the living room, plopping down on the couch in front of the television. I set an alarm for fifteen minutes, so that I didn't forget to start making dinner. Grabbing the remote, I powered on the TV in front of me, opting to watch a rerun of some show that I couldn't remember the name of. 

Like I planned, my phone went off fifteen minutes later, and I begrudgingly made my way back into the kitchen to restart my whole process of making spaghetti, even though I hadn't gotten very far on my first time around. 

I had just heated up the tomato sauce when I heard the garage door slam open, and little thumps from little feet sounded throughout the house. I smiled as one though crossed my mind:

My boys were home.

Making sure nothing was going to burn if I left it unattended for a few minutes, I set down the spoon I had used to stir the sauce before walking over to where I would meet the boys halfway. 

Two matching squeals escaped from the twins as they launched themselves into my arms, causing me to stumble a bit to regain my balance. 

"Papa! Guess what Auntie Mika and Auntie Annie got us!" My gray-eyed boy, Neki, exclaimed. His real name was Nicolas, but his twin brother, Nate, had never been able to say it correctly when he first started to speak, which resulted in his nickname, "Neki". 

"What did they get you, sweetheart?" I asked with a bright smile on my face. I set them down, to which Neki began to bounce up and down on the balls of his feet. 

"They got us some cool new clothes for school! Also, also, they got us those new toy trucks that we told you about, Papa!" Neki giggled. 

Nate nudged him. "Don't forget that they got us ice cream!" 

Neki's eyes seemed to light up even more at the mention of the frozen treat. "Yeah, yeah! I got 'nilla flavored with sprinkles, and Nate got chocolate!" 

My eyebrow quirked at that. "Boys, you know you're not supposed to have dessert before dinner." The twins looked up at me sheepishly.

"Sorry Papa..." 

I ruffled their hair and gestured toward the hallway that led to the bathroom. "It's okay. I'll just have to remind your Aunties for next time. Now go wash up, I'm making spaghetti." They both immediately sped off toward the bathroom, Nate chanting about 'sghetti'. 

I chuckled softly and went to find the two women who were responsible for their sugar-happy moods. I found Mikasa and Annie stepping through the entry way with shopping bags hanging off of their arms. Mikasa kicked the door closed behind her, holding out her arms so that I could take a few bags from them. 

As I took them, I jokingly chastised her. "What is this I hear about ice cream, Mika? You knew they hadn't eaten dinner yet." 

The ravenette rolled her eyes as we made our way to the boys' room to drop off the bags. Her bride answered for her, "Come on, Eren. Let them have a little fun once in a while."

"I do let them have fun!" I protested, earning a quirked blonde eyebrow from Annie. I pouted and placed the bags inside the doors of the boys' closet. "Fine, fine. I'll drop it."

Annie smirked in triumph, "Glad to see you still are easy to intimidate." I mocked her under my breath, exiting the room to continue my making of spaghetti . 

As I was mixing the meat with the tomato sauce, I felt two slender arms hug me from behind. I smiled and turned my head to place a chaste kiss on Mikasa's head. "Thank you for taking the boys out for me, 'Kasa."

"Anything for my favorite brother," she replied in a gentle tone.

"I'm your only brother," I teased, flicking her forehead. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"I don't have to like you."

I rolled my eyes and shrugged her off of me. "You and the Terminator heading out?" I heard Annie's snort come from behind me. 

Mikasa's musical laugh sounded, "Yes, Annie and I have to make sure Fluffy doesn't starve." Fluffy was their pet rosy boa snake. The name was their idea of a joke. 

I smiled,"Okay then, I'll see you both soon, alright?" Both girls nodded, Mikasa giving me a kiss on the cheek before they left the house. 

As soon as they left, Nate and Neki came barreling into the kitchen. "Papa, is dinner ready yet?" Nate whined. 

I nodded, "It's just about done, but we're going to wait to eat until your sister gets home, okay?" Groans ensued . 

"When will that be?" Neki pouted. 

"Only a few minutes," I said, glancing up at the clock. As if right on cue, my daughter, Miku, stepped into the kitchen with a weary smile on her face. I held out my arms as she stepped forward to wrap her own around my waist. 

"Did you have fun with Talia?" I asked, kissing her head. 

She nodded, stepping back from the hug. Sheepishly, she shoved her hands into her pockets. "I know you said not to meddle anymore, but..." My heart dropped when I realized which direction this was heading. She slowly pulled something from her pocket; an old rusted key on a string, the key to the first home Levi and I ever owned together. It was something I had given to him as a gift on our anniversary the year we moved into this house. "I found this..."

She placed the piece of metal into my hand and stuck her hand back in her pocket. "I'm sorry I disobeyed you...but Talia and I had gotten a lead, and we ended up just finding this in one of Dad's old chests in the basement." I clutched the key with a trembling hand, and eventually put it on around my neck. 

"It's alright, babe,"I inhaled deeply through my nose. "Just...go wash up for dinner." Miku nodded and scurried off to the bathroom. After she left, I stood there, staring at the key hanging limply on my chest. 

I was startled when I heard Nate's small voice from over at the dining table. "So...can we eat now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Armin's a little fucking snitch that's what._

I played off my pain like it was nothing. The less the kids had to worry about, the better. 

Neki and Nate had both whined when Miku said she wanted to take a quick shower before dinner. They were hungry and wanted to eat sghetti. 

I told them to be patient and only got more grumbling. Seeing Levi's signature scowl on my baby Nate's face only made my heartache worse. 

So when Miku finally came down from the bathroom downstairs, I was filled with relief. The kids would soon be distracted by food, and that meant I had more time to rid myself of my Levi filled thoughts. 

The boys jumped with joy at the sight of their older sister, and clambered into their chairs, waiting to be served. 

I chuckled softly and quickly piled two plates with noodles and meat sauce. I ruffled both of their heads once the plates were down on the table. 

I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, my eyebrows immediately furrowed at the look on Miku's face. 

Her eyes were glassy, as if she were about to cry, which she probably was. He lips were pulled into a frown, and she was twirling a strand of hair around her finger. 

"Can I talk to you?" She asked, voice so soft I could barely hear her. 

I nodded, "Of course, sweetheart. Let's go talk in the living room while the boys eat, okay?" 

She said a quick 'Alright' in reply and followed me into the living room. We sat down on the couch, her curling her legs up to her chest once seated. 

"Papa...why did Daddy leave us?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. My expression softened and I pulled her shaking form into my arms. 

I felt her tremors from her sobs, and I couldn't help but tear up myself. "I don't know baby. I'm still trying to figure that out myself..." 

She lifted her face from my shirt and looked up at me with reddened eyes. "We didn't do anything did we? He didn't leave because of us?" 

I sighed and wiped her damp cheeks. "I don't think so. He loved you three like you were air that he breathed. I remember how his eyes lit up every time he saw my stomach when I was pregnant with you kids, and how many times he smiled when he saw you in your cribs. That man loved you more than anything."

She shook her head. "He loved you just as much. I see your pictures from before he left. There's no doubt about it."

I frowned and ran my fingers through her dark brown locks. I didn't have a reply to that, and I didn't want to admit my insecurities to my daughter.

Thoughts of him going off to be with someone else always crossed my mind. I had always had these insecurities.

I never thought that I was good enough for Levi, no matter how many times he told me I was. One memory always came to mind. 

_"Eren, hey. What's wrong?" His husky voice echoed throughout my ears. I had buried myself into a cocoon of blankets on our bed ._

_We just moved in together in an apartment we picked out a few months prior._

_I thought about being at the coffee shop with him earlier in the day. I went to the bathroom, only to come back and find a pretty brunette flirting up a storm with my boyfriend._

_He didn't look too bothered, and it had my blood boiling, but also my heart breaking at the sight._

_She was beautiful, and could be a much better lover to him than I could ever be. She was probably smart, and actually had money. She didn't look to be a struggling college student like I was._

_She probably would be able to buy Levi romantic gifts that were meaningful, and he wouldn't have to pay for her meals every time they went out._

_Of course, when Levi saw my face, he shooed her away and that was that._

_Remembering that caused the blankets to dampen from my tears. Levi stripped them from me and pulled me to his chest._

_He stroked my hair, his pale pink lips brushing against the chocolate locks._

_"Why are you crying, Eren? Did something happen?" He asked, worry etched into that handsome face of his._

_My lip trembled as I stuttered out words he probably couldn't even comprehend._

_Levi just caressed my face until I calmed down enough to actually speak proper English ._

_"Y-you'd be better off w-without me!" I exclaimed, sniffling. "A girl like thi-this morning would be s-so much better fo-for you."_

_Levi’s eyes, they scared me that day._

_“'She'd be better for me', my ass! The fuck is going through that brain of yours, you idiot?!”_

_I bit my lip, averting my gaze from his. I was stupid, incredibly so. That was me, Eren-fucking-Jaeger, the man who couldn’t even get a B on any exam he took. The one who actually thought he could possibly be good enough for a man like Levi Ackerman--_

_I was cut from my thoughts when Levi tilted my chin back toward him, forcing me to look at him. “I can see those gears turning in that pretty, little head of yours, Jaeger.” His face got closer to mine, and I found myself not being able to look away from his steely gaze. “Listen up. That bimbo you saw earlier doesn’t hold even a match to you. You’re everything she could never be and more, so don’t you fucking_ dare _think that I would ever want someone like her over you.”_

_I sniffed, "B-but, I'm just a broke fucking college student who can't even afford a meal at a goddamn restaurant. Not to mention I'm so idiotic I can't even ace one test, and-" I was cut off by Levi's warm, sweet lips._

_I relaxed into his hold. He shook his head with a small frown. "Do you think I care about that? You could go bankrupt and I'd still love you like I do now. And you're not stupid, don’t listen to a fucker like me. So what if school isn't your thing, it wasn't mine and look how I turned out."_

_Levi was the proud owner of a multi-million dollar business. That of course, and his gang on the side. They called themselves The Scouts and Levi had earned a couple million off of the group as the head of it. He and his best friend, Erwin, ran it together, though Levi had a better grip on it then the blonde._

_Armin, my best friend and Erwin's lover, and I only found out about the illegal side of the business about a year ago. Ever since, we've been in the loop about everything._

_"I wouldn't say your success was entirely legal, babe," I joked._

_A shocking, small smile played at Levi's lips. "There's my silly boy. I just know you’ll become something great.” He smirked, “Even if you do have some fucking ridiculous thoughts.”  
One of his hands came up to brush my hair back. “Don't ever leave me, Eren."_

_I felt my heart melt. “I promise I'll never leave you, as long as you promise the same."_

_He nodded, “I’m not going anywhere, Eren. Not unless I was forced.”_

What a lie that was. He left, and I was alone. He was wrong too, the only thing I ever amounted to was getting hired by Armin after he started his now-million dollar business to be his secretary out of pity. I didn't even realize I was crying until Miku wiped the tears from under my eyes. 

"Let's go join your brothers," I said, voice thick with emotion. She nodded silently, and we both got up. 

We made our way back to the kitchen, and I made up two more plates of food for her and I. Miku sat across from Neki, and I sat directly beside her. We had a five person seating arrangement around our rectangular table. Levi's seat sat untouched at the head of the table, and beside me, reserved only for if guests came. 

"Papa, were you crying?" Neki asked, gray eyes twinkling with concern. 

"No, baby. Just allergies," I replied, rubbing my nose for good measure. 

He nodded, but I could tell he didn't believe me. Nate eyed me as well, but chose to continue eating instead of commenting on my appearance.

About halfway through dinner, there was a small knock on the door. Neki, the ever excited one, jumped up from his seat. 

"I'll get it!" He cried out, rushing to the door. I sprang up from my own seat and ran after him. 

"Uncle Erwin!” I heard him exclaim as I rounded the corner. I let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the tall blonde in the doorway, heart calming as came up behind my son. 

I placed a hand on Neki’s shoulder. “Let me open the door next time, baby. You don’t know who is going to be there.” 

“Sorry, Papa…” he mumbled, eyes downcast as he wrung his hands together. 

I ruffled his hair. “Just don’t do it again, okay? Go back and join your siblings.” Neki flashed me a sheepish smile before scampering back to the dinner table. I turned my attention back to the blonde. “Come on in Erwin.” 

The man tipped his head ever-so-slightly toward me in thanks before stepping into the house. “How are you holding up, Eren? Armin was telling me you haven’t been doing too well lately.”

 _That little snitch._

“There’s no need to worry about me, man. Just been a bit stressed from work recently,” I lied. I crossed my arms, tucking them close to my chest. _The cold came back._

“Armin working you too hard? Just say the word and I can get him to back off,” Erwin joked, patting me on the shoulder with a wide hand. I gave him a curt nod, an obviously fake laugh escaping my lips. At my response--or lack thereof---Erwin frowned, sighing. “Eren, be blunt with me. How are you _actually_ doing? You forget what I do for a living. I can tell when someone is lying to me.”

I averted my gaze from his prying one, swallowing thickly. “You already know the answer to your own question, Erwin….”

“I do?”

“Our anniversary. It’s tomorrow.” Erwin’s eyes flashed in remembrance.

“I see...I’ll talk to Armin about giving you the day off tomorrow.”

I immediately shook my head. “Erwin, no. I should be over this by now, it’s been almost seven years. I think I can survive tomorrow.” The man’s blue eyes softened. It was only then that I realized I was tearing up.

His eyebrows furrowed. “Stay home tomorrow. I’ll talk to Armin.” I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood.

_I was freezing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm just **passing** through.
> 
> I might have accidentally pressed a random button on my keyboard and a Beauty and the Beast song started playing, so yeah that's my life. How's yours?

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST WANT TO SCREAM IS THAT OKAY?! Alright, hello. If you haven't already read the tags, here's some info on this story. It's a story from like 2014-15 that I wrote on fucking Wattpad so it was trash. I was fixing it up on there, but I felt like it would be better to post on here. The original was based off a role play from A LONG time ago, so yeah. I'm editing it so it's not complete shit, so bear with me. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions, complaints, or questions, don't hesitate to tell them to me. I like feedback. 
> 
> Alright? Alright. Cool. Someone fucking bother me to keep writing this weekly, I'll love you forever.


End file.
